SEYKEN:Crystal Kingdom Wiki
Quick Links Official Webesite Guide for Beginners(uncompleted) Vote SEYKEN: Crystal Kingdom for Steam Greenlight SEYKEN: Crystal Kingdom on indiedb Find SEYKEN: Crystal Kingdom on Facebook or Follow them on Twitter SEYKEN has been removed and the site has been shut down Category:Browse Crystal Kingdom Hopes To Continue Old School JRPG Legacy Crystal Kingdom is the successor of the fan game SEYKEN which was the first JRPG that tried to truly emulate the visual flair of the 16-bit console classics and incorporate co-op gameplay through online capability. SEYKEN was also known for being a retro style fan project that enhanced classic gameplay with modern elements. Crystal Kingdom takes all this one step further by creating an original game by fans for fans. The Press about Crystal Kingdom: "Although obviously inspired by the classic, 16-bit JRPGs of decades past, Crystal Kingdom will be a brand-new and completely unique game. It's also an ambitious project, despite being developed by fans, with top-notch art, online multiplayer action and a list of potential features that would make most veteran developers blush. .. if you're a JRPG fan with a hankering for the days of yore, it's definitely something worth checking out." ~ Gamezebo "I really hope this does well. For all the fans of the JRPG such as Chrono Trigger or even Final Fantasy, Crystal Kingdom will take us back to those days, but with a far more modern work over, yet keeping the 16bit style. .. Looking through the video's and the screenshots, this is looking like we could be onto a Winner." ~ IndieRetroNews Concepts and Ideas: Game world: Unlike the classics, we do not have the memory limitation on the console hardware and cartridge side, which leaves us with an almost endless amount of content we can add to the game. We laid out a vivid fantasy world with different climatic zones and areas for you to explore. Storyline - Main & side quest system: Storytelling is a sole foundation of the classics and will be for Crystal Kingdom as well. We have a basic storyline integrated in what we did so far. Nothing major, just enough to get going for now since we want to integrate our community into this process. Various character classes: Starting with six base classes, each with their own unique skills and looks. Plus, two mid-level sub-class advancements for each base class as well as two high-level prestige class advancements for each sub-class for a total of 24 class branches in all. Customizable character skins: The engine supports a skin customization system - so don't read too much into the basic skins we created since we can easily add male/female skins, different age, colors, clothes & hairstyles etc. Dungeon crawler style loot system: The ideas for the item system brings in the most changes in regards to the classics. We chose a state of the art approach with random item effects as well as unique and set items. We also integrated a item socket system like in Diablo II & III. Optional Single-player, Co-op, or MMO game experiences: We provide open world co-operative maps as well as single-player or co-op instances and community town hubs. If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact us: support@epicbeyond.com Note: The SEYKEN: Crystal Kingdom staff are not participating in this wiki in any way, this wikia is made by the player: Lisianthus, Ixchel, Momoka, Azalea (<---All the same person) with the help of some friends and info compilation from different sources. The purpose of the wiki is to help other players. I go by the alias "Athos Presbyter" in the wiki not to be confused with "Presbyter" the owner and coder of the game. Category:Browse